The invention relates to deodorant or fragrance packets which are used in automobiles but may also be used in households or anywhere else where it is desired to freshen the air.
Because all air deodorant or fragrance devices operate on the principal of disseminating some substance into the air, any such substance or device will eventually dissipate all of its fragrance and lose its effectiveness. Although there have been developed deodorant packets or containers which are sealed until opened by the consumer to disseminate the fragrance, and some of these units are recapable or resealable to preserve the fragrance when it is not desired to use same, eventually all of these deodorant devices will dissipate all of the chemicals which create the fragrance and will become useless.
Although clearly one could recharge a fixed deodorant dispenser with pellets or a liquid frangrance indefinitely, there is a need for a device which can be very easily and effectively recharged and which accomodates the demand of Americans for absolute simplicity and convenience of operation without resorting to messy liquid refills or stocking a clutter of recharge capsules or pellets.